Episode Covers
This page features the list of Episode Covers that have been used in the webtoon. The default Cover is used in most of the Episodes but Sehun Kim has included characters in Episode Covers usually when a new character is introduced or the character features heavily in the Episode. Episode 1 Cover.jpg|This is the default cover for most of the Episodes. It has been used since Episode 1. Episode 2 Cover.jpg|The Cover of Episode 2 features Sora. This Episode marked her first appearance in the series. Episode 3 Cover.jpg|The cover for Episode 3 features Rim and his broad sword. Rim was first introduced in Episode 1 but has a more significant role in this chapter. Episode 4 Cover.jpg|The Episode 4 cover feautures Dark dark, some young dragon puppies and presumably Grabert Episode 5 Cover.jpg|The Episode 5 Cover features Hardcore Leveling Warrior. It shows his facial appearance when he was the #1 Ranker and his appearance after his stats were reset. This was the first Episode Cover that was in monochrome. Episode 6 Cover.jpg|The Episode 6 Cover features Dacon. She was first introduced in Episode 5. Episode 7 Cover.jpg|The Episode 7 Cover features Yopi holding a key ring with a devil like creature. Episode 8 Cover.jpg|The Episode 8 Cover features Hardcore Leveling Warrior wearing the clothes he had after he had his level reset. Episode 9 Cover.jpg|The Episode 9 Cover feautures Zero. It should be noted that her name had not been revealed at this point and she was referred to as 'The Master Blacksmith' in the previous episode. Episode 10 Cover.jpg|The Episode 10 Cover features Lime. Although she was first introduced in Episode 7, this is the first chapter were we saw her in combat. Episode 11 Cover.jpg|The Episode 11 Cover features Hardcore Leveling Warrior. Lazie, Sora, Heart Heater, Grabert and Dark can also been seen on the top of his head. Episode 13 Cover.jpg|The Episode 13 Cover features Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Lazie Sora and Dark in a Dungeon. This chapter was the start of the Leaf Dungeon Arc. Episode 14 Cover.jpg|The Episode 14 Cover features Keynes, Oz & Goldy and Alpaca Man. Episode 19 Cover.jpg|The Episode 19 Cover features Team Hardcore Leveling Warrior. This is the second Episode Cover that is in monochrome, the other being Episode 5. Episode 38.jpg|The Episode 38 Cover features Choco Bibi and Octonash in human form. This was during the Subjugation Round. Episode 39 Cover.jpg|The Episode 39 Cover features Hardcore Leveling Warrior using his Moonlight Slash skill. It was used on Octonash Episode 42 Cover.jpg|The Episode 42 Cover features Hardcore Leveling Warrior after he had temporarily regained his #3 Ranker powers during the Subjugation Round. Episode 43 Cover.jpg|The Episode 43 Cover features Hardcore Leveling Warrior and a NIghtmarized Rigos Episode 44 Cover.jpg|The Episode 44 Cover features all the members of Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Alliance during the Subjugation Round Episode 45 Cover.jpg|The Episode 45 Cover features Lila Episode 49 Cover.jpg|The Episode 49 Cover is very similar to the usual cover but the background is grey instead of white. Episode 84 Cover.jpg|The Episode 84 Cover features Dark, Lazie, Stone Golem, Hohohians and an unnamed dinosaur like monster. Hardcore Leveling Warrior Season 2 Cover Page.jpg Category:Webtoon